Naruto Uchiha and the Lightning Thief
by cowsrus999
Summary: Naruto always knew he was different. It was pretty easy to tell what with the red eyes and photographic memory and all. Read as his life is turned upside down and he discovers who he really is. And it's always a bonus to get these awesome new eye powers. EMS/Naruto. Naruto/? Pairing undecided. First fanfiction so tell me what you think


**A/N: Hi everyone, this is my first ever attempt at a fanfiction so reviews would be appreciated I guess. I don't really care if you flame cuz frankly this is just for fun. I kinda wanted to try out some things that i thought would be cool since I LOVE the naruto franchise even though some part could be improved in my opinion. Naruto wil have the EMS later in the story and 3 techniques for his eyes. One of them i will confirm to be susano'o right now cuz frankly that is just one of the most badass techniques i've ever seen. ****I don't own Naruto or Percy Jackson, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Rick Riordan respectively. **

* * *

11-year-old Naruto Uchiha sat on the school bus bored out of his mind as he idly tapped a beat against the chair he sat on whilst staring out the window.

He was a short child for his age at 4"4' with messy, dirty blond hair stuck up at the back like a ducks tail with two cheek long bangs either side framing his face. He was wearing a dark red T-shirt with a black jacket with an intricate orange spiral design on the back. He wore black cargo pants which looked too baggy and black converse. To finalize his look, he wore a black leather cord around his neck which hung the most radiant green crystal that seemed to catch the sunlight with two small silver balls on either side.

Ever since Naruto could remember, and that was pretty far back to when he was 3 years old when he first developed his eidetic memory, he began to realise that among others, he was not normal. This was also the age that his eyes changed. He learnt how to read and write fluent English by the time he was 4, even though he was diagnosed with dyslexia and ADHD which made things difficult at times but he still grasped it very well. By the time he was 6, he learnt fluent Japanese, and at the behest of his father, ancient Greek. At age 8, he knew enough math and science that he was the equivalent of a university professor. His father Izuna Uchiha had explained to him that he came from a family with mutated eye genes that made them stronger and than normal and allowed for a photographic memory and advanced reflexes, but altered the pigmentation to vibrant crimson.

He didn't talk very much and preferred to just fade into the background. He didn't have many friends since all the others at Yancy academy were a year older than him, and those that did notice him avoided him because his eyes were different.

Currently we find him departing from the school bus towards the natural history museum on a field trip lead by one of his favourite teachers Mr. Brunner. Smiling a soft smile at the front entrance to the museum he remembered the day of his 5th birthday.

* * *

-FLASHBACK-

"_Hey dad, hurry up! We're here! I can't wait to see all the cool stuff inside!" Naruto exclaimed with glee as he bounded up the steps towards the museum entrance and stared wide-eyed at the building. "Woah" he said._

"_Hn, you should slow down Naruto, or you'll trip" Izuna gently scolded him but continued to smile at his anticipation. Naruto didn't care though, he just wanted to see all the cool stuff inside. He was giddy at being able to learn more, something his father told him he inherited from his mother._

- After museum trip -

"_Thanks for the great day dad" Naruto said to Izuna as they walked down the steps to catch a taxi. "I just wish…" trailing off he gained a sad look on his face and looked over towards the sunset. His father seemed to understand why he seemed upset and gestured for him to come closer._

"_You know, when your mother and I had you, she gave me her necklace to give to you when you turned 5… It's now the only thing besides you that I have to remember her by" He said wistfully. "I think that she would want you to have this, so here, your birthday present from the both of us". He reached up slowly to his neck and pulled off a leather cord with a shiny green crystal with two small silver balls on either side. Placing the necklace around Naruto's, he pulled him close and kissed his forehead. _

"_Thanks dad" Naruto whispered letting a few tears fall as he smiled up at him. Izuna grinned back and said "now that all the mushy stuff is over, how about you and I go get some ice cream?"_

_-_END FLASHBACK_-_

* * *

Naruto jumped as Mr. Brunner placed his hand on his shoulder looking at him with concern. "Are you alright Naruto? You were staring into space for 5 minutes".

Naruto blushed in embarrassment, and looked off to the side clutching his necklace tightly. "I'm fine" he said. Mr. Brunner looked at him for a few more seconds and then slowly nodded and gestured towards the museum.

* * *

-**Naruto POV-**

As we entered, he rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black and orange pottery. I especially thought this was awesome seeing as even though I'm smarter than most kids my age; orange is still by far the most superior colour in the entire universe. EVER. And even though I'm almost always reading books, I do have a healthy appreciation for the color.

He gathered everyone around a thirteen foot tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a stele, for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because even though I knew most of what he was talking about, it was kind of interesting to listen to, but everybody around some kid called Percy Jackson was talking, and every time he told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, I noticed Mrs. Dodds, would give him the evil eye and just ignore what was going on.

Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker. She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown. I never really liked her that much. She just gave off this feeling that made me want to stay as far away from her as possible. Sure she was a total bitch to Percy, but treated Nancy Bobofit like she was god's gift, but she was always neutral with me so I didn't really care much.

But I swear one time I was looking at her and she _shimmered_ for a moment. I thought I was going crazy so decided to just drop it, and carry on with the school year. Doesn't mean I wouldn't keep my guard up around her though.

I heard Nancy Bobofit snickering about something about the naked guy on the stele, and the guy Percy, turned around and pretty much shouted, "Will you shut up?" in her face. Tsk what a moron.

I got fed up listening to the lecture at this point and wondered off to look around on my own. It's not like anyone would miss me since no-one wants to even talk to me. The only ones that ever wants to talk to me is my uncle Madara who i hardly ever see anymore and Mr. Brunner. Speaking of Mr. Brunner, The last thing I saw of the group before leaving was him asking about Kronos.

As I turned the corner, there staring me right in the face, was this massive stone tablet showing the council of Olympus and all 12 Greek gods on their respective thrones. Glancing across, my eyes rested upon the image of Athena. I was mesmerised by the tablet and couldn't help but feel kind of drawn to it so I just stared. For some reason I got the feeling that it was going to be important to know this stuff in the future.

* * *

I don't know how long I was staring at the tablet, but all of a sudden I heard a crash from the room with the stele. Running back, I came upon the most disturbing yet fascinating sight of my entire life. There, right in front of me, was Percy Jackson. Being attacked. By Mrs. Dodds the maths teacher. Who looked like a FREAKING DEMON. WHAT THE HELL.

What was even weirder was fact that Percy had a god damn sword. Seriously. It's official. I am going insane.

I watched from behind a column on the other side of the room as she turned to gold dust when Percy hit her. He seemed just as shocked as I was but I noticed the sword turn into a pen unlike him who just stared at the pile of dust in front of him. Great, now I've seen it all. Just then Mr. Brunner wheeled in and said to Percy with what looked like a forced smile on his face "Ah Mr. Jackson, it appears you have my pen, please try to bring your own writing utensils in the future"

I narrowed my eyes at him. Just what the hell was going on?

**A/N:** so how was it? i dunno if i can be bothered to do another chapter or so if no-one likes it. bear in mind that this is just a preview and i haven't really given this any time at all. but if people like the idea then i will sit down adnd write this story seriously and hope you guys like it. however if it's a load of crap then i'll just delete this or something


End file.
